A Happy New Year's Eve
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: Happy New Year's Eve everyone! This is my first one-shot fanfic. It's New Year's Eve and Vincent's planning something special for the love of his life, Catherine Chandler.


**Hey Everyone, this is my first fanfic one shot. Something came to my mind and thought I would share it with you guys. Tell me what you think! :) Enjoy!**

**Catherine**

It's New Year's Eve and as always on this day New York City is filled with thousands and I mean thousands of people. So crowded you would bump into someone the second you moved.

Because of that Vincent and I have decided to have a little something romantic and less hectic on the rooftop of my apartment building.

We didn't feel like being surrounded by a bunch of people. We wanted to celebrate the start of the new year completely alone and just simply enjoy each other's company.

It's been three years I thought. For three wonderful years Vincent and I have been together. I smile at the memory of our first kiss on top of the fire escape all those years ago.

Then to the next moment he declared his love for me as I leaped into his arms for a passionate kiss. I can feel my cheeks starting to blush at these memories as I'm slipping into my black dress.

During those three long years of our dating we only managed to keep that one year about us being a couple a complete secret and then other people found out about us.

Heather of course went ecstatic and asked me all sorts of questions enjoying every minute of interrogating me. She of course was extremely happy for me. Telling me that now she can stop, pestering me about getting out some more and meeting someone worthwhile to date.

Then well soon after that Tess had found out and soon it led to everyone else finding out.

Once my father found out at first he wasn't too thrilled, as he knew right away who Vincent was.

I remember my fear that day as I saw the look in my father's eyes. But then all of my fear had soon disappeared, as my father wanted nothing more than to bring down Muirfield once and for all who now has a lifetime sentence in jail.

Therefore Vincent is now a free man and could return to becoming a doctor. Return to, well a normal life. So things really couldn't be better. He still continues to help me out with cases when he's not working at the hospital. I smile at the joy I remember that formed onto Vincent's face when he found out he could live a normal life and not be in hiding anymore watching his every move. Life really couldn't get any better could it?

As I finish putting on my lipstick I heard Heather knocking on my bedroom door.

"Sis can I come in?" She says as she's already walking through the door. I smile at her.

"Oh sis you look so pretty!" Heather exclaims. I roll my eyes at her a little as I start to look for my shoes that have somehow got shoved under my bed.

"Honestly, Heather it's just a date." Heather winks at me.

"Yeah, Yeah sis. Just a date on New Years Eve! I wonder what Vincent's planning?" I give her a questionable look.

"We're eating dinner on the rooftop. He's bringing take out." I tell her.

"Oh how romantic. You guys can watch the ball drop and kiss and…"

"Okay Heather you are clearly enjoying this too much. Besides don't you have a date with Josh?" I ask her.

"Yep."

"What are you guys doing?"

"We're going to Times Square."

"You're nuts!"

"Oh I know. But hey it'll be worth it right?" I shrug my shoulders some.

"I suppose so. What time is Josh picking you up?" I ask her.

"Um 5ish…" Heather says and looks at the clock. "Which will be any minute." Heather then sits down beside me pulling out her camera. "Let's take a picture sis!" I smile as she takes the picture.

"Awesome!" Heather says and slips her camera back into her purse just as the doorbell rings. "Right. Um…that'll be Josh. Have fun sis." She tells me as she walks out of my bedroom door.

I laugh a little, Heather gets way to over excited for things. Just like the day when she first met Vincent. That I'll never forget as she nearly knocked him over while attempting to give him a hug.

I then grab my black silk shawl as I look into the mirror once more to fix a curl that went flat. Okay I thought, I should stop obsessing over my hair and get the wine and the wine glasses before Vincent arrives.

As I am taking the wine glasses out of the cupboard I started humming a little tune to myself feeling extremely happy tonight.

Things really couldn't have worked out any better. I loved not having to lie to my friends and family about Vincent and I anymore. Ever since Vincent's name was cleared and he could life a free life throughout the years he's done nothing but spoiling me with little thoughtful gifts such as the shinny crystal bracelet I am wearing tonight on my left wrist he gave me, for really no reason at all, just simply wanting to spoil me. And to be honest, I didn't mind it one bit.

**Vincent**

"So is tonight the night man?" JT asks me. I smile a little as my fingers mess with the item in my pocket.

"Yes." I tell him simply. JT gets up from the couch and walks up to me. He pulls me in for a hug and says.

"Good luck man. Catherine's amazing and you deserve this."

"Thanks man." I then take notice of the flowers in the vase.

"Are those for Sarah?"

"Yep."

"Have fun tonight JT. I think I'm going to take off. Catherine said her sister should be gone by six and well it's a little after that." JT smirks a little.

"So how's it feel to have a normal life again?"

"It feels very good JT, very good." I say as I pick up my coat from the coat rack slipping it on. I double check to make sure I have that item in my pocket before leaving.

"Happy New Years." I tell JT as I am leaving and walking out of the apartment that we now share. I must say it's definitely a nice upgrade from the old warehouse.

"Same to you man." JT replies. Closing the door I walk to my car to drive to pick up some take out and then onto Catherine's apartment. I couldn't help but start to feel slightly nervous.

**Catherine**

As I'm putting everything we needed into the picnic basket I hear my cell phone send me a text message. Picking it up from the kitchen counter I turn it on and open my text messages.

Vincent: Fire Escape

I text back a reply

Catherine: Okay

Smiling at the thought of seeing Vincent soon. I pick up the basket and walk to my bedroom. Ever since Vincent became free he almost always used my front door with an occasional showing up on my fire escape. For that very fire escape holds a very special meaning.

As I open the door to my bedroom I walk in and I instantly feel a breeze of fresh cold air blowing into my bedroom. Sitting down the picnic basket onto my bed I walk over to my window and maneuver myself through the window to join Vincent on the fire escape.

I take a seat next to me as he immediately wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me close. I lean in for a kiss and whisper.

"Hey."

"Hey." He replies while kissing me once more.

"Missed you." I told him. He chuckles a little bit.

"You just saw me last night." I send him a glare as I playfully elbow him.

"And you didn't miss me?" I ask him raising an eyebrow.

"Mm, did I?" He asked and I know he's clearly teasing me.

"Come on Vincent. Don't try to deny it." I tell him. He then kisses me again with all the passion he could into that kiss. I kiss him back with just as much if not more. After a few minutes we pull away, if it weren't for the fact that we had to breath well we probably would still be kissing.

"Does that answer your question Miss Chandler?" He asks me and smirks a little. Once again I playfully elbow him and lean in to kiss his scar.

"Yes." I whisper.

"What?"

"YES!" I say again while laughing.

"I'm only kidding Catherine. I heard you." Vincent says as he rubs my arm. I lean my head onto his shoulder. For a few minutes we stay like this, just enjoying being close to each other. Vincent takes his free hand and intertwines our fingers.

My stomach then starts to growl a little bit letting me know that I needed to eat. It can be such a traitor sometimes I thought. I lift my head and look up at Vincent.

"I think you're stomach's trying to tell us something." Vincent tells me as he starts to tickle me right in my stomach. I laugh a little as I try to catch my breath.

"Vincent!" I shriek as he tickles me some more. I attempt to tickle him but fell to do so. "Stop!" I tell him. He then leans in to kiss me, as he stops tickling me.

"You want to eat?" I nod my head as I tuck the strands of my hair behind my ear.

Vincent stands up reaching for my hand. I place my small hand into his larger one and let him help pull me up. As he does so he pulls me in for a kiss.

"Let's eat then." He says and picks up the bag from take out and I follow him up the fire escape to the rooftop where Heather had helped me carry a small table and two chairs from the apartment.

I lit the candles that were on the table as Vincent set out the food.

"This is nice." I tell him as we sit down facing each other. Vincent smiles at me as he begins to eat. I watch him a few minutes before I start to eat as well.

"Yes it is." He replies.

I couldn't help but smile at him. We eat in silence just looking at each other and enjoying this peaceful moment where could have zero interruptions and just well, just simply be.

As I take my last bite Vincent asks. "Dessert?" I nod my head yes as he hands me a gourmet cupcake.

"Georgetown Cupcakes?" I ask him. He nods his head.

"They're your favorite right?" I smile and nod my head yes as I take a bite. Vincent smirks a little.

"What?" I ask him. He takes his hand and places it on the bottom of his lips. "You have…"

"Oh!" I say as I attempt to wipe it off. Vincent still laughs a little. "I still didn't get it?" I ask him. He shakes his head no as he leans over the table.

"Here let me help." I felt myself blushing some as Vincent's gentle finger wipes off the chocolate icing off my lip and licks it off his finger. He smirks at me.

"Mm no wonder why you like them." He says and winks at me as he takes a bite into his.

"This is amazing Vincent." I tell him after finishing up my cupcake. "This night couldn't be anymore perfect." He takes a last bite as well and wipes of his lips. Suddenly he looks nervous for some reason.

"You really think that?" He asks me as I look at him questionably. Getting up from his chair he walks around and gives me his hand as I lay mine into his. We walk away from the table and to the wall of the rooftop to look at the city view. It's nearing midnight now as we hear people cheering in the far distance.

"Catherine." I take my eyes off the city and focus back on Vincent who surprises me by going down on one knee. He pulls out a small black box and holds it out to me.

"Vincent!" I say in surprise.

"Catherine Chandler when we met all those 12 years ago I never even dreamed things like this could be possible. I always thought I would live a life in hiding. But then you came along making things seem ever more possible for me. You changed my life and helped me out of hiding and for that I am forever grateful. I love you so much Catherine with all of my heart..." Vincent says and pauses a little as I felt tear of happiness and joy fall down my cheeks. "I love you Catherine, so very much that I couldn't even imagine a life without you. Cause a life with out you is meaningless and empty." Vincent pauses as he flips open the box and my heart starts doing flip-flops as I start to feel the butterflies in my stomach. "Catherine Chandler will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife."

For once I found myself completely speechless that it became difficult to have words come out of my mouth. I then begin to hear the crowd below in the city street counting down to the near year. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6…

"Catherine?" Vincent questions me I shake my head realizing that I needed to give him my answer.

3, 2,

"YES! Yes Vincent I WILL MARRY YOU!" I say as more tears of happiness fall down my cheeks. Vincent takes the beautiful engagement ring out of the black box and slides it onto my finger, fitting it perfectly. I bring it up closer to my face to examine and smile at him.

"Perfect fit." I tell him. He stands up and picking me up as he spins us around. I laugh as I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me in for a very long passionate kiss.

"I love you so much Vincent Keller." I whisper to him. He kisses me once more.

"I love you Catherine Chandler. Happy New Year!" He says. I smile up at him say.

"Yes. A very happy new year it is. I love you so much!" I say. I couldn't seem to stop telling him so. He pulls me in for a kiss and says once again something I already knew deep down in my heart.

"I love you too."

** HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! I hope you guys liked it. **


End file.
